


Town of Salem-The Survivor

by IAmTheAnnihilator



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheAnnihilator/pseuds/IAmTheAnnihilator
Summary: Edward Bishop, a down-and-out McDonalds worker moves to the idyllic town of Salem, but nothingis as it seems.





	Town of Salem-The Survivor

Day 1

It all started about 8 days ago when I arrived in Salem. What a crappy place. 

I used to live in Detroit but I lost my job at McDonalds and went to live with my grandma. Eventually she kicked me out and told me to come here, but not before giving me four bulletproof vests.  
“Stay safe out there.”  
She told me. What a crazy woman. I parked my car down by the river and headed up to where my new house was. It was tiny. Just 2 rooms. It’s like living in a motel. Could be worse. 

When I arrived, the first person to greet me was the mayor of the town.  
“Hello good sir. I am ThiccBoi. Welcome to Salem Town.”  
I gave him my coat and he led me up to the town square. God this was a creepy town. In the middle of the town there was a small tree with a noose attached. The square was ringed by 15 houses. They were all tiny. ThiccBoi showed me to my house. It only had one room in it. My god. I was pissed. I spent like $20 on this house! ThiccBoi shut the door and I unpacked all my stuff. An hour later there was a knock on the door. I opened it to find a very handsome man standing there.  
“Hello. I am Succ. Can I show you around?”  
I followed him out of the house.  
He pointed to the house next to me.  
“That’s our sheriff. His name’s DikkMasster. Don’t mess with him.”  
He then points to the house on the other side.  
“That house there? That belongs to Biscut. He’s our doctor. You go to him if you’re having any problems. This here is our beautiful town square. I work here as the Lookout. At night I keep watch over the town. What’s your name?”  
He asks.  
“Edward Bishop.” I say.  
“Pleased to meet you Edward.” He says. Then he strolls off into the woods. Strange little man. I eat my dinner, a packaged lunch from McDonalds, and go to sleep. 

Night 1

A shot rang out in the night. A woman screamed. I jumped out of bed and looked through the window. Then I hear a voice yell,  
“GO BACK TO SLEEP!!!”  
I quickly jump into bed. I lie awake the rest of the night. 

Day 2

I awake at eight AM to a bell ringing. It’s ThiccBoi the mayor.  
“EVERYONE UP. THERE’S BEEN A KILLING!”  
Everyone rushes out to see two dead bodies. One of them is a woman I don’t know and the other is Succ the lookout.  
“THESE TWO PEOPLE WERE KILLED BY THE MAFIA AND A SERIAL KILLER!” ThiccBoi yells.  
“THEY’VE LEFT THEIR DEATH NOTES ON THE BODIES!” People gasp and then start arguing among themselves.  
“I SAY WE EXECUTE THE KILLERS!” People scream their approval.  
“ANYONE HAVE ANY SUSPICIONS?” ThiccBoi calls from the center of the square. People just stare. 

“OKAY THEN.” ThiccBoi steps down from the middle of the square.  
“GO BACK TO YOUR DAILY LIVES!” People start milling about, talking to each other. I quickly run back inside my house and look at my bulletproof vests. They might come in handy. I hide them under my bed and walk back outside. It’s a very beautiful day.

I have lunch at the Salem Grill. Then at about three o’clock I hear the voice of ThiccBoi the mayor.  
“ALRIGHT. VOTING DAY!” This was insane. Voting? For what? Then I see the noose. This is serious.  
“IF YOU WANT TO VOTE SOMEONE UP ON TRIAL, DO IT NOW!” ThiccBoi yells. After about thirty seconds of everyone standing there silent he yells at us again.  
“OKAY THEN.” He walks away. People go back to their lives. I eat dinner at Salem Pizza. Then I go back to my room. It’s time to take maximum precautions. I put the blinds down on every window, prop a chair against the doorknob and put on one of my bulletproof vests. 

Night 2

I lie awake in my bed waiting for something, anything to happen. Suddenly the door bursts open. A man in a mask is standing in the doorway. I quickly jump out of bed but he is too fast and grabs me. I guess this is it. What a stupid way to die. 

He drags me across the room and out of my house. He drags me across the town square and then promptly bangs open the door of someone else’s house. He throws me in. It’s just like mine except without the vests.  
This is getting weird. Another man is lying in the bed. The mysterious man throws me onto his bed. Then picks the other guy up and drags him out. The other man is still sleeping. I watch through my window as he drags the other man across the square to my house, then walks in with him, shutting the door behind him. For about a minute there’s nothing but silence, but then I see another figure walk out of his house into the square. He’s heading right for my house!  
He looks sort of human, but as he walks across the square he seems to change shape under the full moon. He reaches my house and bangs the door down. I hear screaming and growling and then the wolf-like figure walks back out, holding their decapitated bodies. He slams them down on the ground, then walks away back to his house. He shuts the door. 

Well, no way I’m going back there again. I can’t fall asleep. It’s impossible. But I can’t leave the house. What if the wolf guy came back?  
I decide to just look out the window, keeping watch. 

 

Day 3

The next morning I am still awake and I wait for the Mayor to come back. I hear his blood-curdling scream. Finally.  
“EVERYONE UP! THERE’S BEEN ANOTHER KILLING!” Everyone rushes out of their houses to find the two decapitated people lying dead outside and another one who’d been shot dead lying in the middle of the square right below the noose.  
“ELIZA SCHUYLER WAS MURDERED LAST NIGHT! SHE WAS MAULED BY A WEREWOLF. WE COULD NOT FIND A LAST WILL. ELIZA WAS AN AMNESIAC!” 

There’s some muttering and then the Mayor starts yelling again. 

“WILLIAM PHIPS WAS MURDERED LAST NIGHT! HE WAS ALSO MAULED BY A WEREWOLF!” He picks up one of the bodies outside my house.  
“WE FOUND A WILL NEXT TO THEIR BODY! IT SAYS: N1: Succ-da wae N2: Eliza Schuyler-Edward Bishop!” 

That’s when I realized it. He switched me and him. Silently in the night. Was he trying to protect me? Get Eliza killed? Or was he just an idiot? He got him and her killed. ThiccBoi heads over to the center of the square and picks up the body of the stranger. 

“LOKI WAS KILLED LAST NIGHT! HE WAS KILLED BY A MEMBER OF THE MAFIA! WE COULD NOT FIND A LAST WILL. LOKI WAS A MEDIUM!” 

Everyone starts muttering. Then someone pipes up.  
“HE’S THE WEREWOLF! I’M THE SHERIFF AND I INTERROGATED HIM LAST NIGHT!” 

People turn and look at him. He points over to another man.  
“Guys, I’m not the werewolf. I’m a Doctor. I healed you last night, idiot!” 

They start arguing.  
"That fellmonger over there must be the Sheriff. Lets get him tonight!” He says, a little too loud.  
“Oops.” He says. Everyone’s eyes are on him.  
“OKAY!” Yells the Mayor.  
“VOTING TODAY STARTS AT 3PM!” Everyone goes back to their lives, and the square quickly empties. 

That does it. I’m getting out of here. This town is completely bonkers. I pack my vests in my backpack, and then realize that I now only have 3. How the hell did that happen? I searched for the vest everywhere but it was gone. I decided to just take what I had and get the hell out. I grab my pack and head out. 

I hike into the forest for a few hours, then I realize that I am completely lost. 

I start running frantically, in a blind panic. In less than two days five people have died. I’m not going to be one of them. I’m going to survive. That’s all I can do at this point. Suddenly I see a light in the distance. I run toward it, faster and faster. I emerge into a clearing. Holy crap. I’m back in Salem again. Everyone’s gathered around the square again. It must be voting time. I feel a bit faint at this point. How am I back in Salem again? This town is totally whack. I head towards the square. 

Where they are voting to hang the guy who talked a little too loudly this morning.  
“DO YOU HAVE ANY LAST WORDS?” The Mayor asks him. 

“See you in hell.” He says as the Mayor kicks the chair out from under and he starts choking. After about ten seconds he blanks out. He’s dead. 

“We found a will next to the body!” Yells the Mayor.  
“It says: Haha, I’ve won! He was a Jester!” That sends everyone into a blind panic. People are screaming and shoving each other as they run back to their houses. What the hell is going on in this town? I hide in my house and dial up Salem Door Repair. The repair guys arrive and give me a new door, then leave. As night falls on the town, I decide to put on another vest.

Night 3

I try really hard to fall asleep tonight. I doze off at around midnight, but wake up half an hour later when another man comes in. I’m ready this time. He doesn’t attack me but instead drags me out like last night. He drags me toward the jail. He must be the Jailor! 

He throws me into the cell and locks me there. Then he takes a seat. 

“Who are you?” He asks me. I can’t think of an answer.  
“Look I just wanna survive okay. This is insane!” 

The Jailor grumbles a little.  
“That’s what they all say. They just wanna survive. Well It’s getting late. I think I’m going to have to execute you.” 

My stomach tightens. The Jailor pulls out his gun.  
“I’m sorry if you really are innocent. I have no choice.” 

Suddenly the door bursts open and yet another dark figure bursts in. “DIE!” Yells the figure as he stabs the Jailor in the stomach and throws him against the wall. “DIE DIE DIE!” The killer then flees the room. I suddenly realize that I’m stuck in this cell. 

I need the keys to let myself out. 

Day 4

Knowing that I’m safe from the killers out there, I eventually nod off to sleep and wake up in the morning to ThiccBoi, the Mayor, unlocking my cell while two other men drag the dead Jailor’s body out. 

“You had quite the night, I see.” Says the Mayor calmly. Panic sets in as I realize I’m trapped in Salem with a werewolf, a bunch of mad killers and a Mayor who doesn’t care. We gather at the town square to announce the killings, and I realize there’s only 10 of us left here. There’s at least 2 killers and a Werewolf. 

Mayor ThiccBoi goes up on the stand again.  
“ANYONE HAVE ANY ACCUSATIONS!” Two people start yelling at the same time, accusing each other. The first one is the sheriff yesterday who claimed that he knew who the Werewolf was. 

“Umm, Obvious Executioner is obvious?” Someone mumbles. Then someone else starts yelling.  
“GUYS! I SAW MEME LEADER VISIT DA WAE LAST NIGHT! HE WAS CONFIRMED JAILOR SO THAT MEANS THAT MEME LEADER IS THE KILLER!” 

Everyone is stunned. ThiccBoi takes charge again. 

“OKAY! WHO WANTS TO PUT THEM ON TRIAL!” I reluctantly raise my hand along with the entire town. He walks up on the stand. 

“Meme Leader, what is your defense?” Meme Leader looks on the entire town. 

“Guys, I’m the Doctor. I went to protect the Jailor last night, except I was too late.” 

Meme Leader looks at everyone, and then ThiccBoi takes over. 

“WHO VOTES THIS MAN INNOCENT?” He yells. About 4 other people raise their hands. 

“WHO VOTES THIS MAN GUILTY!” Me and the other 5 raise our hands. 

“THE TOWN HAS VOTED THIS MAN GUILTY!” ThiccBoi yells. He grabs the noose and puts it around Meme Leader’s neck. 

“May god have mercy on your soul, Meme Leader.” 

Then he kicks the chair and Meme Leader chokes for awhile and then dies. “Meme Leader was a SERIAL KILLER!” 

Everyone cheers and then ThiccBoi drags Meme Leader’s body away. “IT IS TOO LATE TO CONTINUE VOTING!” Yells ThiccBoi as he leaves. I eat dinner, watch the sunset, and head back to my tiny little house. I put on another one of my vests. (I’m down to two now) and hide under my bed. 

Night 4

The night is long. At about 1:30 I hear voices outside. It sounds like arguing. I crawl out from under the bed and look out the window. There are three men standing in the middle of the square yelling at each other. 

“Fine!” One of them yells. “I just won’t frame anyone!” At this point I realize that one of them has a gun.  
“Look, could you two idiots keep it down? There’s a Werewolf on the loose!” One of them hisses.  
“Let’s head back to base.” The other one responds. They leave the square and walk to one of the houses. I wait a minute, then crawl under my bed again. This is so boring. 

An hour or so later I hear growling. The Werewolf! I risk a peek through my window. The Werewolf stumbles across the square toward me. He’s going to kill me! He then turns and rushes toward the house adjacent to me. I close my eyes and ears and wait silently. 

“ARGH! DIE YOU STUPID WOLF! I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN!” I hear gunshots and then the man yelling “DIE!” Again and again. After a few minutes, nothing but silence. I look out the window a few minutes later to see another man with a gun. Why does everyone get a gun except me? I feel left out. This new gunman heads over to the house that the three suspicious guys went into. He’s going to kill them! He knocks on the door. One of the suspicious guys opens it. “DIE!” He yells and shoots one of them. 

“Oh crap, my gun is jammed. I guess I could only kill one person tonight.” Then he runs across the square back to his house. This is like living in some sort of bizarre video game. A game where I have no abilities, other than putting on this vest which has saved me from death exactly 0 times. But I can’t leave. I just can’t. I wouldn’t make it through the forest. So for the next day I had two options. Either flee Salem and pray that I made it through the woods back to where my car should be, or stay here until I get mauled by a Werewolf or hung by the insane Mayor.

 

Day 5

Before I know it, It’s dawn and the Mayor is yelling at the town to get out of their houses. There are four dead bodies on the ground. 

“WILLIAM PHIPS DIED LAST NIGHT. HE WAS MAULED BY A WEREWOLF. WE COULD NOT FIND A WILL. WILLIAM WAS A VETERAN!” 

Now it made sense. William was ready for the Werewolf with his gun. They killed each other. 

“UGANDA KNUCKLES WAS KILLED LAST NIGHT. HE WAS KILLED BY A VETERAN. WE COULD NOT FIND A LAST WILL. UGANDA WAS A WEREWOLF!” 

The people are cheering now. At least the Werewolf was out of the way. But what about those other people? 

“BLUE WAS KILLED LAST NIGHT. HE WAS KILLED BY A MEMBER OF THE MAFIA!” Mafia? 

“WE FOUND A WILL NEXT TO THEIR BODY! IT SAYS: I GUESS I’M DEAD NOW! BLUE’S ROLE WAS MEDIUM!”  
People are crying now. 

“JAKE PAUL WAS KILLED LAST NIGHT! HE WAS SHOT BY A VIGILANTE. WE COULD NOT FIND A LAST WILL. JAKE PAUL WAS THE GODFATHER!” 

I’d seen the movies. The Vigilante had just taken out the leader of the Mafia. Props to him. I guess that means that there are two Mafia members left, if the Mafia was those three men I’d seen last night. There were only six of us. Me, the two Mafia members, the Mayor, the Vigilante, the Doctor, and someone else. 

I decide to hang around in the square today, because then if anyone tries to murder me they will be doing it in plain sight. 

At 3:00 the Mayor calls us for voting. The Vigilante claims that when he went to kill the Mafia, he saw Deodat Lawson inside as well. 

“Raise of hands, who wants to put them on trial.” 

Surprisingly, Everyone in the town raises their hand. He walks up to the stand. 

“Your defense.” ThiccBoi says. 

“This is the stupidest town ever. Vigilante claims are so suspicious. I’m the real Vigilante. He’s just a Mafioso accusing me!”  
People are silent. 

“WHO VOTES GUILTY?” Me and everyone raise their hands. “GUILTIES WIN. May God have mercy on your soul, Deodat Lawson.” 

ThiccBoi kicks the chair and Deodat chokes on his own spit. “We found a will next to the body. It says...

Vigilante

n4-Shooting a confirmed mafia member  
Town is so stupid

...Deodat’s role was Vigilante!” 

People start shouting at each other.  
“IT IS TOO LATE TO CONTINUE VOTING! OFF TO BED!” Yells ThiccBoi. Who is he, my stupid mother? I reluctantly walk back inside my house. I’m taking maximum precautions tonight. Lock the door, prop the chair against the knob, and put on my last bulletproof vest. I don’t care what happens tonight. I’m out of here tomorrow. 

Night 5

 

I’m so exhausted I convince myself to just sleep in the bed this time. 

Bad idea. Next thing I know There’s a knock on the window. I jump out of bed and inch toward the door. I unbolt it and open it. Suddenly I see him. He’s the man who got the Vigilante hung. The Mafioso. He points his gun at me and fires a shot. It hits my vest. Finally the stupid vest worked for something. The Mafioso looks at me. He tries to shoot his gun again but all he gets is a click. Do Salem guns only hold one bullet at a time? 

“Come on you stupid gun! WORK!” Suddenly he stops dead. 

“Is it just me, or is it getting hot in here?” 

Before I know it, he’s on fire! He drops his gun and runs around screaming as the fire engulfs him completely.  
Then someone else runs out of their house, on fire. Pretty soon the fire is destroying the entire town. What an awful town.  
Luckily, my house is not on fire. I shut the door again because I know it’s definitely safer to be inside than outside when there’s a deadly fire, and peer through the window. I count at least four dead bodies out there. Then I hear laughing. The most despicable laugh I have ever heard. 

"HAHAHAHA BURN BURN BURN!” Someone is yelling. What a stupid town. Stupid, Stupid town. Not much of a town anymore is it. Salem Pizza is burning to the ground. Can’t say I really care. Luckily the figure doesn’t see me, and eventually the flames die down. Sick of caring, I fall asleep almost instantly. 

Day 6

I have the most peaceful awakening yet. I look out my window. Salem is completely burned to the ground. It’s beautiful. I stumble out of my house in awe, and realize my last vest is gone. I grab my backpack too, because I’m never coming back. I have nothing to come back to. I walk up to the square and examine the noose. 

“What good did it ever do for us?” I mutter.  
“Just helped speed up the process of killing innocent people.” 

I look around Salem. The air is pretty clear by the square but there are some massive smoke plumes coming up from the houses. Then I see it. ThiccBoi. 

His body is charred and blackened and his expression is terrified. I’m about to get the hell out of here for good when I spot a dark figure emerge from one of the houses. As he gets closer I can see that he’s covered completely in flame resistant gear. He holds a can of gas and a box of matches. He lit the fires. 

He walks over to me and takes his mask off.  
“Look at it.” He says to me. “You can have guns, a jail, medicine and food, but fire is unstoppable.” All the calm has faded and I’m back to being completely terrified. 

“Arsonist wins.” He says. 

“Arsonist always wins. So I suggest you run, little survivor, run.” 

I hear his evil cackling as I take off running into the woods. I run for what feels like hours straight but eventually I find my car next to the dirt road. I put the keys in the ignition and put the car in Drive. Before I leave, I look back and see that same dark figure again, laughing. He was by far the most sadistic of the people in Salem. But he spared me. He spared me, the Survivor.

I am the Survivor. Not a Doctor, Jailor, Mayor, Vigilante, Godfather, Werewolf or Arsonist. 

I’m just the Survivor.

And I survived.  
THE END


End file.
